Blueberry Adventures
by Yalishan
Summary: This is a story about Slytherin, who did not want to be a Slytherin. But even if she's hated by her house, she still can find friends here. / OCs, pairs undecided. / Istnieje wersja polska: Przygody Jagody


„Miss Blueberry," there was a dramatic silence. He always does that when he's choosing me a partner. From the first year. Why? I have no idea. I had a strange feeling that this time it won't be Sally. "And Mr. Malfoy," he sneered.

_No._

"No!" I screamed, and the class had become silent. Although it probably already went silent when profesor said the name of this Slytherin. Or maybe when he entered the class? I don't know. I was to busy laying cauldron and ingredients. I knew very well that at the first lesson will be practice.

Returning to the subject, never, on any lesson I was sitting with Slytherin. Bah! I never sat with anyone but Sally. The whole school knew about my Slytherinphobia, as I call it. Silence was broken by the laughter of my friend. Snape chose her as his first victim.

"Is there something funny, Miss Perks?" he asked, and Sally stopped laughing. She looked at the profesor. I started to watching the show. Sally should say something stupid in seconds. I don't know why but I never get tired of it.

"No, Professor," she began, and at the same time she slighty giggled. "Proffesor just gained a new fangirl."

So, here's my unpredictable friend – Sally-Anne Perks. Long, blond, curly hair, upturned nose and big blue eyes.

Snape decided to ignore her. Nobody pays attention to her stupid bahavior anymore. Everyone is accustomed to it. Professor looked at me.

"Miss Blueberry, it seemed to me that you had a problem."

I felt eyes of every person in the room on me. Now I have to be careful what I say. I looked Snape right into the eyes and I saw amusement in them. So he is having fun, looking at my suffering? I was an exemplary student for four years and he treats me like that? Oh no, I'll tell him exactly what I think. In polite way, of course.

"Professor, you know exactly that I can't work with him," I said and looked towards Malfoy. He ignored me. I was sure that he didn't like this situation as much as I did.

"And why not, Miss Blueberry?" he asked as if it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Because he's Slytherin," I replied. After all, it was obvious. I can't work with them.

"Do I need to remind you that you too are in Slytherin?"

Oh, yes. I forgot to add that I also belong to this odious bunch. I really don't know what the Sorting Hat was thinking, selecting me to this house. 'You will find true friend here.' Yeah, right. The only thing I found was a bunch of arrogant future Death Eaters.

"No, professor," I replied politely, although I wanted to rip this mocking smile from his face. Not that I'm a sadist. I just get nervous very easy.

"Then sit with Mr. Malfoy," he said and looked in the direction of my new place. Malfoy looked at the professor, ready to attack.

"Professor, I'm not going to sit with her," Malfoy said with an imperious tone, and I was sure that Snape would give up and choose us other partners. Malfoy apparently thought so, too. He was sitting on the chair self-confident.

"I don't care about your opinion, Mr. Malfoy," Snape growled. Apparently he has bad mood today. Oh, well, maybe I can swap places with someone who will sit with Sally. I beg for Malfoy fangirl.

Malfoy also gave up and threw in my direction contemptous look. I returned it. I started to collect my things, and by the way nudged still giggling Sally. I walked towards the table, sat down and began to lay my cauldron and ingredients.

Snape chose the rest of the pairs. Unfortunately, Sally was paired with Harry Potter. From what I know he doesn't have any positive feelings for Slytherin Prince.

From corner of my eye I glanced toward Malfoy. He ignored me. Great. He has good grades in Potions, so I guess I will not be disturbed by sudden explosion. Perfect. Maybe I can somehow survive.

"Today, practical lesson," Snape said and I smiled. I was right.

I heard the sound of resigned sighs and book closing. So there were a few people who were hoping for theoretical lesson.

"You must prepare Euphoria Potion. The ingredients and method of preparation is on the board. At the end of the lesson bring me a vial. Remember to add mint. Unless you want me to take away points for giggling."

With a smile, I started to work. I turned on the burner and I set the cauldron. I quite quickly peeled abyssinian fig and squezzed juice into the cauldron. With porcupine quills I have a bigger problem (they stung me a little), but in a moment they floated in red juice. I stir four times anti-clockwise. I added peppermint to counteract side-effects. I threw sopophorous beans in cauldron and I was going to odd wormwood when I remembered that I don't have it. Yesterday I used it for tea. I looked at Malfoy. He was cutting herb I needed. I bit my lip. He had it enough for the two of us. I decided to take a chance. If I don't get my missing ingredient I ruin the potion.

"Malfoy, will you be so kind and lend me some of your wormwood?" I asked quietly, because I didn't want to upset Snape. Malfoy didn't even look at me. He calmly mixed his potion.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're a traitor."

_Ugh._

"You know that I shouldn't be in Slyherin. I'm not one of you, so I'm not a traitor." I muttered impatiently, glancing at my potion. It was strange bubbling, demanding the last ingredient. "Give me this damn wormwood."

"If you're not a traitor you're still half-blood," he said ignoring the second part of my speech.

"So what? I'm worse than you?"

Really, he's getting on my nerves. My potion was really patient, but it will not last long. I supported it in my mind as I could, but this vile Slytherin (AN: Translate google translated this as 'vile Draco' and his name was never metioned yet. It made my day.) apparently wanted his death. Malfoy didn't answer, and I think that meant 'yes'.

"And _you_ can't peel figs. Look how the peel floats in your potion," I said and smiled cheekily. I brought in life plan 'trick Slytherin'.

When Malfoy looked into his cauldron in search of alleged peel, I quickly took his wormwood, chopped it into little pieces and threw it into the cauldron. I have skills of wormwood tea lover. The potion was relieved, and I was too. But Malfoy wasn't happy. He took the leftover herbs and gave me death glare. I ignored him and calmly stir my potion six times anti-clockwise. Malfoy hadn't complained to Snape. My lucky day. Although I liked professor, I was frightened of him like any sane person (Sally doesn't count).

Right, Sally. I looked at her. I guess she was working with Harry very well. Two weirdos. I mean, I understand Harry. Less than three monts ago he witnessed the death of his colleage and the rebirth of Voldemort. (Yes, I belive him.) But Sally… I looked at her with pity when she caught Harry's nose. I sighed. The weather provided Snape-storm. And I was right. When I was pouring my finished potion in vial and struggle with Malfoy insistent gaze, I heard Snape shouting. When he finished and calmed down a little, I decided to give him vial. When I walked to the desk I encountered his fierce gaze, but I decided to be brave.

"Here is my vial, Proffesor," I said firmly, though my voice was shaking slighty. What? Snape after fury is a terrible sight.

"I see. This comment was unnecessary, Miss Blueberry," he said dryly and took my vial. "The color is not enough bluish. You added wormwood too late?"

I swallowed. I'll tell him a half-truth.

"Yes, I ran out of wormwood, but Malfoy was so kind that he gave me some of his," I lied.

I waited for a protest from Malfoy. We were enemies after all. That would ruin his reputation. But he didn't say anything. Snape was a little surprised, but then I noticed his characteristic smile.

"That's very nice of Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin."

Oh. That's why Malfoy said nothing. I earned points for my house, even if I didn't want to.

Sly Slytherin.

"Sally, tell me, what were you doing at Potions?" I asked my friend, when we left the classroom.

" It depends on what you mean," she said cheerfully, smiling strangely at Harry. So,one lesson was enough. His heroic charm was working on her.

"Eh. Nothing, Sally. Nothing," I sighed and started climbing the stairs.

The only thing that bothers me about Potions classes is that they take place in the dungeons. I really don't like dark. The question is how I sleep in dungeons if I hate dark. Well, after scandal at Sorting Ceremony ('I will never be one of them! Do you hear me?! NEVER! You can make me, but I would never admit I'm one of them! NEVER!' or something like that) I became so popular in Gryffindor that they allowed me to live at their dormitory. Now, I'm little ashamed of what happened, but I was very explosive child. Parents spoiled me since my birth.

Sally is also officially in Slytherin, but, just like me, nobody treats her like one of them. I pretend that I'm Gryffindor. Sally is Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and a little of Hufflepuff. She sleeps everywhere, but usually in my bed. We share almost everything.

We met when we were kids. I smiled slightly at memory. I remember how scared and angry I was after Sorting Hat assigned me to Slytherin. I was yelling loudly and only Sally could calm me. I'm still suspecting her about asking Sorting Hat to put her in Slytherin just to cheer me up. She's really good friend. A little weird friend, but still friend.

I turned towards transmutation classroom. Sally was running along with me. Backwards of course. It's her new favourite way of walking. I must admit that she's pretty good at this.

"Hey, you know what I heard today from Harry?" Sally asked.

"I don't. How do I know? I wasn't eavesdropping. I was too busy with my potion," I replied and yawned.

"You already want to sleep? You really would just slept all day," she said frowing and pouting her lips in a childish way.

"I told you. It's genetic," I gave my basic excuse. "Well, to the point. What did Harry tell you?"

"He told me secret. Of course, I asked him if I could tell you and that I'm sure you don't tell enyone. Because you won't, right?" she asked hopefully.

"I won't. Tell me. What is this secret?" I was a little curious. "Just quickly, the lesson will be soon. Go faster."

"Well, he told me that in the last year, Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret!" she exclaimed delighted and started giggling.

"Impossible! Why I don't find out about it until now? I can blackmail him now," I smiled evilly.

"But don't tell anybody, remember!" she warned me.

"Right, right, now come on."

After aminute we were in class. Transmutation with Ravenclaws. Good. Although, I must admit, I'm bad at this subject. And McGonagall slighty scares me.

"Luna!" Sally screamed and ran to hug her friend.

"Hey, Luna," I said and smiled.

"Oh, Anne and Berry. Hello," she greeted us with her characteristic dreamy smile.

Yes, Sally is 'Anne', and I'm 'Berry'. Even if Sally's full name is 'Sally-Anne' everyone is calling her 'Sally'. But Luna likes her second part of name more. And 'Berry' is from my surname. It was something like that: 'Hi, I'm Cynthia Blueberry, but you can call me Cindy.' 'Oh, Berry. I'm Luna.' I don't know her very well but it seems to me that she's a good girl.

I sat in my favorite desk in the transmutation class – the last, next to the window and behind the pillar. McGonagall can't do anything to me if she can't see me. I hope that Sally won't bring attention to us. I took book for transmutation from my bag and wand from my shoe. I was ready for lesson. I looked toward the place next to me. There was no Sally. I started to look around. She was sitting behind me, and the windowsill and was slighty smiling.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice, watching her carefully.

"No, nothing. I'm just watching Luna," she replied and waved toward the windowshield.

"What?!" I cried and ran to the window.

On apple-tree was sitting smiling Luna. She was plucking apples and putting them into her rolled-up dress. What is she doing? Does she want to fall?

"Can I go too?" Sally asked me. Are they crazy?

"No! Something bad might happen to you," I forbade her. She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Don't make that face," I warned her. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked looking at Luna.

"Yeah. She did it many times," she reassured me.

I decided to trust her and I sat down on the chair. McGonagall wasn't here yet. Strange. Parkinson and Greengrass were sitting ahead of me, watching Luna and giggling softly.

"Is she stupid?" Greengrass asked pug face.

"Haha, she's not only looking like idiot. She behaves like one too," Parkinson started laughing.

How dare they insult Luna?! I'll show them!

"Hey! Stop calling her that!"

It wasn't me. Sally ran to Slytherins desk and slapped them both. I was proud. She's really strong, although she doesn't look like she is. Parkinson and Greengrass looked at her with wide eyes.

"You little mudblood!" Parkinson hissed with hateful tone narrowing her eyes.

This time it was me who hit her. No one will call Sally that. And what if she's a mudblood? She's the kindest person I know. They shouldn't call her that. I'm very sensitive about this word. I looked Parkinson straight into the eyes.

"Shut up, Parkinson! Her friendship is worth ten times more than your wealth!" I screamed.

"_You_ shut up, traitor," she managed to say, but turned away. She apparently remember what I did to her last time.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Malfoy was staring at me. I give him defiant gaze and he just smirked and looked away. I was surprised a little.

"Come on, Sally, we have some apples to pluck," I smiled to my friend, and she smiled back, although it was a little forced smile. I didn't want her to be sad. I know it hurt her. She always care what other people think abouth her. She once even tried to make friends with Slytherins. I had to comfort her for two days after that. My little, naive Sally.

We jumped through the window straight into a tree. When Luna saw us she almost fell from the tree. I caught her in time. We bagan to laugh. I looked with concern at Sally. I think I improved her mood by allowing it. Luna gave us apples. They were really delicious.

"It's really good that you're having fun, but can you kindly go back to class? I would like to begin the lesson," I heard McGonagall voice.

"Yes, Professor," we said in unision, looked at each other and started to laugh again.

I looked at transmutation teacher and I swear that I saw on her face a slight smile.

oOoOoOo

So, it's my first story in english. It's not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Please write in review what's wrong and I will correct it. I'm writing this for fun so I won't update often. Thanks for reading and please review if you liked it. :)


End file.
